


Hunting For Love

by xcaellachx



Category: Glee, Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Ghosts, Horror, M/M, Sexual Content, Supernatural Elements, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcaellachx/pseuds/xcaellachx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has been missing for over a year. Kurt has searched non-stop with no success. His clues lead him to Sam & Dean Winchester, who show him what he has to do to find Blaine. He needs help and the only who's available is Sebastian Smythe. His journey leads him into a world he never could have imagined actually existed. Can he accept the unknown and fight a mysterious enemy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunting For Love

 “According to Sam’s notes, we are going to Columbus,” Kurt said, staring at the map in front of him.

Sebastian looked over from the driver’s seat, staring at Kurt skeptically. “You really seem to trust these guys. Are you sure they are the real thing and not just a couple kooks who are leading you on a wild goose chase?” he asked, his eyebrow up.

Kurt returned a chilling look of his own. “You sure seemed to like them. And you’d better hope they are the real thing. Otherwise, you are screwed, now aren’t you, Smythe?”

Sebastian snorted but smiled gently to take out the sting. “Hell, if we end up on a wild goose chase at least I can sue you for gas money, living expenses, and for emotional trauma from living in these damn motels.” He shivered at the thought of the last one they’d been at. The aqua colored, fish theme had been almost blinding. They’d both cringed and quickly stripped the bedding in the single beds down to their neutral colored blankets.

“Whatever,” Kurt said. He didn’t bother to show any worry. He was putting all of his and Blaine’s savings into this. There was barely enough left to keep them on the road, foods, and motels. But Sebastian wouldn’t do that to him.“If you don’t want to take the chance, then why the hell are you here?” he asked, feeling bitchy.

“Are you kidding? If those two kooks happen to be the real thing, my book will make the New York Times Bestseller list in a week!” Sebastian said with real enthusiasm.

“I’m so glad Blaine’s disappearance is going to supply you with a big fat book deal,” Kurt said, unwilling to acknowledge the truth.

“Kurt, come on,” Sebastian said softly. Kurt had noticed he was doing that more frequently. “You’ve got to admit to yourself that Blaine is most likely dead. It’s been over a year and you haven’t found any trace of him yet.”

“I can’t admit anything,” Kurt said, folding up the map and turning to stare out the window. “Let me know when you want me to spell you with the driving.”

“Alright. Try and rest some,” Sebastian said softly. Then he coughed. “I mean it’s not like you can get any pastier, but come on.” The insult had no bite to it.

None of Sebastian’s insults these days had any bite. Gazing at the passing scenery, which Kurt knew was going by much faster than the speed limit, he couldn’t pin down for sure when Sebastian had stopped meaning what he said, but it made for easier living. When he’d gone to Sebastian as a last ditch effort to get some help, he’d been shocked when the former Warbler agreed. They’d known each other in high school and had met up again when the search for Blaine was fully underway, five years after graduation. Sebastian was a promising author and Kurt was on the design team for Steve McQueen. Blaine had been fresh out of college and on to a career as a Broadway director and teacher. The three of them would have had lots to talk about. But Blaine went missing, having gone to work and never returned home. His coworkers and students had all attested to him leaving.

Then there was the small sack under their bed that Kurt had found on a misery-filled cleaning spree. Kurt had done some research on the small cloth sack, that was really more of a bundle of cloth that was wrapped up with a piece of leather. It was filled with bones of some kind, other small bits and pieces that Kurt didn’t really want to know about. He found out that it was probably a ‘hex bag’ he found on the website for the Ghostfacers. Kurt knew without a doubt that they were a couple of hokey wannabe’s, but they’d published the name of one of their sources. Their small part in one of the duo’s video’s had convinced Kurt that they might be a good resource. After much tracking and money spent, he’d met Dean and Sam Winchester in a small pub. He paid for their beer and sat there, much impressed with the brothers. Dean was tall and very muscular, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Sam was even taller, lean with kind, brown eyes.

Kurt didn’t hesitate, but explained everything and the lack of anything of substance. At that point it had been about 9 months since Blaine’s disappearance. Sam asked to see the bundle and with a discouraged look at his brother, he handed it to Dean.

“I’m sorry, Kurt, but this is definitely a hex bag. There is a witch involved and from the sounds of it, he or she wants your friend dead. Have you thought of trying to move on,” Sam asked, his brown eyes sympathetic.

“What would you do if your significant other went missing or died in a mysterious way?” Kurt asked, determined to get help from these two. He felt like they were his last hope.

Sam bit his lip. “You’re right. It can be helpful to go after what or whoever did this to Mr. Anderson, was it?” Kurt nodded.

Dean agreed. “We’ve been there, dude. I’m sorry. Let us take this hex bag to a friend of ours who might be able to distinguish something from this mess. We’ll be in touch. If we can go after this thing for you, we will.”

“No. I will do the tracking and killing or destroying; whatever it takes,” Kurt said firmly. “Blaine was my partner, my other half. I will do this myself.”

Both men looked at him approvingly. “If you plan on tracking this thing down, I’d highly suggest getting someone else to partner up with. It’s never good to do this stuff on your own,” Dean said gruffly.

That night, Kurt had gone through his phonebook, giving as few details as he could get away with. Every single person, even his father, had said it was just best to admit that Blaine was gone. Kurt refused to believe it.

And now, over a year since Blaine’s disappearance and Kurt was starting to lose hope. Sebastian had been traveling with him for four months and had turned into a good friend, someone Kurt could confide in. They still mocked each other, it was practically written in their DNA that they had to. But it wasn’t hurtful anymore. Kurt had to admit to himself that he depended on Sebastian not just for his driving and hunting abilities, but for his company. He’d woken Kurt up many times from various nightmares about their situation. They’d seen their first spirit together, first demon. Sam and Dean said they were bound to run into all sorts of creatures since they were open to the secret world around them. Sebastian and Kurt had spent a week ‘training’ with the Winchester men. Sebastian proved amazing at shooting the salt filled sawed-off shotguns. Sam’s favorite weapon was a magical set of sai swords. Kurt gazed at them in shock. He hadn’t seen a pair of sai swords in many years. As Sam was about to start giving him a lesson, Kurt took them in hand, like they’d always been there. He swung them around, down, up, arm over arm, flipping them, loving the feel of the cold iron in his hands. Being iron, they could kill some demons and the ancient markings down the long shaft of each sword made them unbeatable demon killers. It was decided that whatever came at them, Sebastian would shoot at whatever it was, slow it down enough for Kurt to get in there and stab the thing.

So far, their plans had gone off without a hitch. They’d defeated everything they had come across. In the process, they’d had to learn how to trust each other, since they were putting their lives in each other’s hands. Sebastian’s presence was a comfort to Kurt. Sometimes he felt like he was betraying Blaine’s memory or him, but he liked to be around Sebastian. He liked the feel of Bastian’s arm around him when he was crying or shaken up by a hunt. Sometimes, he found himself yearning for more. More touch, more closeness.

He had no idea where Sebastian was at in this kind of thinking, but he’d gone from a cold, almost cruel and unhappy man to one who laughed and teased in kindness. He was truly there for Kurt and he was thankful.

Kurt must have drifted off because the next thing he knew, they were pulling up at another motel. Sebastian didn’t wake him up, just went into the office to procure a room. Kurt watched him and wondered if his lips were soft or rough. Did his hands grip hard when he was needy for love?

They walked to their room on the first floor, finding a hideous cowboy motif, but it was still better than the aqua room. Going about their usual unpacking and freshening up, there was a comfortable silence between them. The result of traveling together for a long period of time. Kurt looked over the order in menu’s the room provided. Sebastian was checking the weapons and putting together a small protection spell for the room, including salt at all the entrances and exits.

Later, after they’d eaten Indian food, a rare treat, they sat, talking about what they might find in Columbus. After going all over the damn country, they were back in Ohio, heading to a known witch coven in the city. Sam had told them that covens were serving specific demons. Most times, there was a demon inhabiting one of the coven members. If they could deduce who it was and destroy the person, the power of the coven would be destroyed.

Kurt’s phone rang. He saw it was the Winchester’s mentor slash friend, Bobby. “Hey Bobby,” Kurt said.

“Hey there kiddo. How are you holding up?” the older man asked warmly.

“It’s rough, but we think we are finally going in the right direction. Did you have something for us?”

“Actually, I do. I have the list of names of the coven. I have a psychic that works with us and she got us the list of the names in the coven. I was thinking you could go over them and see if you recognize any of them, maybe someone who would want to get revenge on Blaine,” Bobby’s voice softened when he said Blaine’s name. Bobby had killed his own wife because she was possessed and he hadn’t know about demons yet. He was very sympathetic to Kurt’s situation.

“Bobby, that’s great news! Bastian, could you hand me a tablet and pen?” Kurt asked and the tall man nodded and handed him the supplies he needed. “Okay Bobby, go ahead.”

When he was done writing down the names, he didn’t recognize any of them at first glance, but he promised Bobby that he would wrack his memory and see if anything rang a bell.

He went over the list for two solid hours, with nothing making itself clear.

Sebastian finally came over and took the list away from him. Kurt slumped in his seat at the makeshift desk.

“I’m trying to stay hopeful, Bastian. I’m really trying. But, referring to what you said earlier, I have never been able to just give up and go home, wondering if he’s out there somewhere, hurt and needing help,” Kurt said, dejected. “I just can’t give up.”

Sebastian moved behind him and started rubbing his shoulders, finding huge knots and patiently massaging them out. Kurt moaned at the intense feeling of release.

“Bastian,” he whispered.

“Yeah?” he whispered back.

“Can I sleep with you tonight? I haven’t had to sleep on my own all the years I’ve been with Blaine. And for the past year I haven’t slept soundly. I need rest so I can handle this,” he said, waving his hand around the room.

“You don’t have to ask,” Sebastian said softly, his hands massaging up Kurt’s neck. “It’s always open to you,” he said.

Kurt leaned his head back, his eyebrow raised doubtfully.

Sebastian actually colored at that look. “I don’t mean it like that. Okay, I’d be okay with it meaning that. But, honestly, I just want to help. I know you don’t sleep soundly, so whatever it takes, right?”

Kurt nodded. “Thanks, Bastian.”

“You know, you are the only one besides my great-aunt Moira who calls me Bastian,” Sebastian said thoughtfully. He was still massaging Kurt’s neck absently.

“Is that a good thing? I’d hate to be insulting when I call you that. I just really like that nickname,” Kurt tried to explain.

Sebastian waved his hand. “Hell no. Great-aunt Moira used to say she was psychic. She is a batty old lady and I love her. Hearing you call me Bastian reminds me of her and happy times, so yeah, I don’t mind it at all.”

“Okay, good,” Kurt said, relieved.

“Do you have a nickname?” Sebastian asked, running Kurt’s name over and over in his head, unable to find a suitable nickname. He loved the sound of Kurt’s name running through his mind. It felt like a caress, a soft touch to his heart. Pushing that thought aside, he tried to be there for Kurt.

“Not really. Dad called me his boy. Finn called me dude. Sam Evans called me buddy. Nothing really personal. My mom used to call me Kurtie, but that stopped as soon as she passed,” Kurt said becoming more and more relaxed under Sebastian’s talented hands.

“Well, I don’t think you need one, other than Betty White,” Sebastian said, laughing and moving quickly as Kurt batted at him. “Nah, Kurt is good enough.”

“Thanks,” Kurt said ruefully. He stood up and popped his back, crying out at the relief. “I’m going to go take a shower.”

“Alright,” Sebastian squeaked. Luckily Kurt didn’t notice. After the other man went into the bathroom, Sebastian collapsed on the bed. Damn, Kurt shouldn’t make those kind of sounds unless he was underneath Sebastian. That sound made him hard instantly. It was getting harder to hide his feelings for him. He’d started this whole experience as a gag, just a way to mock Kurt more. Now, a mere four months later, Sebastian wanted to offer his life up for a chance to be with Kurt. Of course, after he discovered there were dark beings more than willing to take his life, he never said any of his dreams out loud. And now, they were going to share a bed. Looking down at the barely full size bed, he knew they’d be getting closer physically then they ever had been before. He would have to take a shower after Kurt. He’d hate to smell if he got the chance to snuggle. Suddenly he shook his head. Who the hell was he? He may have gotten somewhat more human since high school, but geez, caring if he smelled or not? Hoping to get a chance to snuggle? Screw this, this wasn’t how he was, human or not.

Kurt came out in a towel, rubbing another one through his short hair. “They have fantastic water pressure here,” he said, bending over his bag. His towel hiked up and exposed a length of pale thigh.

Sebastian gulped. Fuck his old self, this was what he wanted. “I’m gonna hop in the shower real quick. You didn’t take up all the hot water doing your eighty step beauty routine, did you?” he teased.

Kurt stuck his tongue out at him, making Sebastian’s pants grow tight once again. Sebastian grabbed his clean clothes and determined that he would take care of himself in the shower. There was no way he’d risk getting a hard-on when this is just supposed to be sleeping next to each other.

When he came back out, somewhat relieved, he saw Kurt was already curled up in one of the beds, facing away from him. He turned off the remaining light and crawled into the bed, gingerly holding his body away from Kurt’s, unsure of how close he wanted to get.

“Come here, Bastian, come on. You’d think you’d never cuddled before,” Kurt said, sounding very awake. He tugged at Sebastian’s arm until he took the hint and curled his body around Kurt’s.

Kurt hummed. He mumbled something happily.

Sebastian put his head above Kurt’s. “What was that?”

Kurt turned his head to look at Sebastian. “I’ve never been the little spoon before. I like it,” he said, blushing.

“Little spoon?”

“Come on, Bas, you’ve never heard of spooning? Well, the person doing the spooning is the big spoon. The person being spooned is the little spoon. It’s usually determined by size. Blaine was always the little spoon. And now I’m smaller, so I get to be the little spoon. And like I said, I like it,” Kurt said, smiling.

“Well, good. I don’t think I could ever be a little spoon. It would take a giant, and I’m not into giants,” Sebastian grinned at him.

Kurt rolled his eyes and snuggled back in, pushing his ass and his back into Sebastian. They both gasped when Kurt’s ass made contact with Seb’s groin. Kurt made to move away and Sebastian blocked him with an arm across his torso.

“Just rest,” he whispered in Kurt’s ear.

Kurt nodded and relaxed his body bit by bit. He was warm and felt taken care of for once. This last year  had been hell and it was the first time he felt like he was truly not alone. Sebastian’s arm was around his waist, a heavy, but comforting weight. He hadn’t lied when he said he’d never been the little spoon. He could definitely see the attraction.

Sebastian rubbed along his waist and chest, humming a quiet song, hoping to lull Kurt to sleep. After so many nights of sleeping in the same room, he knew Kurt spent his nights tossing, turning, and crying out with his nightmares.

Kurt hummed with him, a happy sound.

“Goodnight Kurt,” Sebastian whispered.

“Bastian?” Kurt whispered back.

“Yeah?”

“C’mere,” he mumbled.

Sebastian leaned his head down at the same time that Kurt turned toward him. His eyes were sleepy, but still somewhat alert.

“Yeah?”

Kurt lifted his head and before Sebastian knew what was happening, Kurt planted a gentle kiss on Sebastian’s lips. Sebastian’s eyes flew open, looking directly into Kurt’s soft gaze.

“What was that for?” he blurted out.

“I’ve been wondering if your lips are soft or rough,” Kurt said simply.

“And the verdict?” Seb asked, still trying to wrap his mind around what had just happened.

“Um, invalid results. Come here,” Kurt said, completely turning and drawing their mouths together. Kurt moved his mouth against Sebastian’s smooth, soft mouth. A light moan escaped him as his body was filled with desire and longing.

Sebastian meanwhile was experiencing near the same thing. He was filled with wonder at the soft, silky touch of Kurt’s lips against his own. He felt like he’d been looking for this feeling, this intense, but delicate desire for this man forever.

Their mouths moved together for a time, both of the men enjoying the taste and touch of the other.

Kurt finally drew away and snuggled into Sebastian’s chest, his arms curled up against his body.

Instinctually, Sebastian drew him closer, his arms around him like protective armor. Within a minute, both men were asleep.

. . . . . .

Sebastian woke up slowly, amazed at how good he’d slept. He reached out for Kurt, but the bed was empty. He opened an eye and saw Kurt at the desk, phone to his ear. He was already dressed for the day and chattering to whoever was on the other line. Sebastian was disappointed, hoping to have another sweet kiss this morning. But he knew that would be pushing things.

“Okay, thanks David,” Kurt said and hung up the phone, sighing.

“What’s up?” Sebastian asked, now sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Good morning, sleepy head,” Kurt said, smiling, his glasz eyes sparkling.

“You look good,” Sebastian noted.

“I feel good. I slept so deeply with no dreams and woke up feeling energized. You’re magic, Bastian,” Kurt said and turned back to his work.

Sebastian was glad he turned away so Kurt wouldn’t see the delighted smile cross his face. “What are you working on?” He finally asked, getting up and walking over to Kurt.

Kurt held up Blaine’s phone. “I’m calling all of his work contacts to see if any of the names rings a bell. I’ve worked through about ten so far. They all seem to think this is a good time to reminisce  and go over all the great times they had with Blaine. It’s emotionally draining. But luckily, I slept next to a magical battery charger and I’m feeling up to getting through the rest of these today.”

Sebastian couldn’t help grinning again. “Do you want coffee and breakfast?”

Kurt’s eyes widened. “You never offer to get the coffee.”

“What can I say, I slept next to you and some of your lady charm rubbed off,” Sebastian said with a wink.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. “I don’t think you had any doubt that I’m a man last night,” he said bluntly.

Sebastian colored. “Whatever. Black coffee?”

Kurt laughed. “Yeah, unless you find an espresso stand, then,”

“I know, I know, non-fat mocha,” Sebastian said and got dressed, slightly upset that Kurt didn’t try to take a peak.

When he got back, Kurt was still working through the numbers.

“Thanks anyway,” Kurt said and sighed as he hung up his phone.

“One non-fat mocha,” Sebastian offered.

“You have perfect timing,” Kurt said, rising and stretching his body before taking the coffee and sipping at it, rolling his eyes up with pleasure.

Sebastian refused to think about what kind of faces he made during sex.

“Do you want me to help you with the calls?” he offered. Usually he’d spend his time writing, getting out the small paying jobs that he could do while on the road.

Kurt’s eyes lit up. “Really? That would be wonderful. I had no idea Blaine knew so many damn people in his line of work.”

Sebastian looked at him suspiciously. “How many people are we talking about?”

“Well, not counting the thirty or so I’ve already done this morning, about a hundred and fifty more,” Kurt said, looking at Sebastian, a challenge in his eyes.

Sebastian, sorry he’d offered, nodded and pulled another chair up to the desk. “Let’s get this done,” he said.

The two spent the next six hours going through the calls. Sebastian made quicker work because the people he called didn’t know him. But even he got his share of talkers. Kurt would rub his thigh when he started getting frustrated, wanting the people to shut up. He may have made a bigger deal than was needed just so Kurt would touch his leg again.

They stopped for lunch, discussing the results. A couple of the names had been recognized, but only as people who had helped Blaine further his career. They’d spoken to the people themselves and had found nothing unusual.

After lunch, they started again. Kurt was just dialing his seventieth number when Sebastian tapped his arm.

“Okay, here he is, hold on,” Sebastian said. He muted his phone and looked at Kurt, his green eyes excited. “I think we may have a winner. This guy, Wes, says he wants to talk to you about it.”

“Oh, Wes, yeah they were pretty close,” Kurt said, his eyes lighting up. He grabbed Sebastian’s arm in excitement. “I hope this is it. One more phone call and I might scream.”

“No shit,” Seb said and handed him the phone, leaning in so he could hear..

“Wes, hey, it’s Kurt. How are you?” Kurt asked, holding the phone out so they could share it.

“Not too bad, Kurt, I’m so sorry about everything that’s going on with Blaine. I really hope you find a definitive answer,” Wes said.

“Well, maybe you can help with that. Which name sounded familiar to you?” Seb pointed at the name Rachel Berry. “Rachel Berry? That’s one that nobody so far has recognized.”

“Well, they wouldn’t. It’s been well over a year since anyone has heard from her, which is slightly suspicious all on its own,” Wes said.

Seb grabbed Kurt’s free hand and squeezed it in support. Kurt looked at him hopefully.

“Okay, do you know anything about her?” Kurt asked.

“Yeah, I was the casting assistant for Blaine on that play. I knew she was going to be trouble from the start. Though not any kind of threat, just anal, demanding, everything was all about her, nobody else mattered, that kind of thing.”

“Yeah, but you guys have dealt with those types before,” Kurt said, trying to lead Wes into the meat of the discussion.

“Yeah, the thing was, she had actual talent. We ended up casting her. She was weird off stage, but once she got onstage, she was fine. But if you went into her changing room without knocking, she’d freak out, looking like she was hiding something. There were always black candles and pieces of cloth that had odd designs on them,” Wes reported.

Kurt and Sebastian’s eyes met. This was the closest thing they had to a lead since heading toward Columbus.

“Anyway, her weirdness got worse and you could hear her chanting as often as she was doing warm-ups in her room. She started demanding more and more things, screaming that it was her due to have more money, larger changing rooms, bigger roles, et cetera. Finally, Blaine fired her. She tried to talk him out of it until she realized he wouldn’t budge. Then she swore she’d get back at him. That was the last we heard from her. Until the next week when Blaine disappeared. I never even thought of her having anything to do with it. She left without a fuss after the initial yelling. I’m so sorry, Kurt. If I’d had any idea,” Wes said.

Kurt closed his eyes, a single tear escaping. “No worries, Wes. This is a tremendous help. I’ll, uh, get back to you soon,” he said and hung up.

Sebastian automatically took him in his arms. Kurt didn’t cry, just laid there in the comfort of his arms. “All this time, all this hell, and the answer was sitting there all along,” he said, tiredly. His buzz from the morning gone altogether.

“Come on, let’s call Sam and have him get his psychic ready to go,” Sebastian said, rubbing Kurt’s back, hoping to get his mind off the ‘what if’ game he knew was already starting.

. . . . . . .

The evening found them in a hotel closer to where the psychic told them Rachel was hiding. She was able to confirm with the spirit world, that Rachel Berry was a practitioner of things much darker than most used it for. At this point she was more demon than human. There was no hint of humanity left in her, the psychic reported. The plan was that the next night, they would get in place and they would run into the house where she was hiding; while the psychic would weaken her through the spirits of people Rachel had injured or had killed through the years. That would give Kurt and Sebastian time to get in there and kill her.

“You’ve got to remember, this woman isn’t human. She’s a demon, the psychic confirmed that,” Dean lectured them over speaker phone. “Yes, she looks human, but she isn’t. Don’t let that stop you from doing what you have to do. One pause and you’ll regret it, or you’ll die. Do not doubt what you are there to do.”

“Right,” they both agreed.

They’d gone out to dinner to celebrate the possible end of the nightmare before returning to the room and contacting the Winchesters. Everything was set. Tomorrow around six in the evening they would be in place, waiting for word from the psychic.

Sebastian had suggested the movie and now they were sitting on one of the beds, sharing a bag of popcorn and a couple of sodas. The movie was full of action – to get them ready, Kurt thought. Sebastian was determined that they be in the right frame of mind to kill Rachel Berry, it was sweet, really.

The movie had a steamy sex scene and they watched through it, commenting on how men found women attractive. They giggled through the cheesy moaning, Kurt lay across Sebastian’s lap. He threw a hand over his forehead.

“Oh Sebastian, take me, take me now or I’ll perish, I’ll simply perish!” he said on a giggle.

Sebastian chuckled, looking down at him. The music on the movie was still pumping a hard and heavy beat. Kurt thought the room might have just gotten hotter. He stared up at Sebastian, blinking slowly, a small smile on his face.

“Oh Kurt,” Sebastian whispered in a phony voice.

Kurt gave a single chuckle. Suddenly, he pulled down Sebastian’s head down to his. Their mouths tangled into a kiss that was much more fierce than last night’s soft touches. Kurt felt Sebastian’s tongue lick across his bottom lip, his top, and finally tease across the seam of his mouth. He felt the question in the movement and opened his  mouth, eager to taste Sebastian. Both of them shuddered as their tongues met, shaken by the straight shot of need and want that went through them.

“Bastian,” Kurt moaned, as Seb moved from his mouth to his neck, nibbling at the skin.

“Stop?” Seb got out as he licked a path back up toward Kurt’s mouth.

“God, no. I want you so freaking bad,” Kurt muttered, grabbing Sebastian’s face again so they could kiss passionately, their tongues warring against each other, before moving over and around the other; the movements smooth and seamless.

“I need you, Kurt,” Sebastian moaned against his mouth.

“Yes,” Kurt whispered.

Within moments they were both stripped and laying back on the bed. They took their time gazing over each other’s body’s.

Kurt couldn’t believe the hard, muscled, lean body laying next to him. His tanned abs were toned and the V surrounding his abs begged to be licked and sucked. His hard-on was large and long, resting against his belly, weeping from the tip.

Sebastian thought he was in the presence of an angel. Kurt’s body was perfection. He was toned and lightly muscled, though from working out and play fighting with him, Sebastian knew his strength was well-hidden, but very much there. His eyes wandered down the perfect pale chest, the smooth soft skin of his stomach and to the hard cock that, like his, was already hard and weeping for more contact.

“You’re beautiful,” Seb said almost worshipfully, looking into his green-gray eyes. There was no hint of blue in his eyes and Seb had to wonder if this was his lust face.

“So are you, I want to lick you all over,” Kurt said, licking his lips in anticipation.

“I have no problem with that,” Seb said and they both laughed before falling into another kiss.

 This time, Kurt took control and climbed above Sebastian, kissing down his neck, stopping to lick and nip lightly at his nipples. He took his time with those toned abs, Seb panting heavily above him. He sucked a hickey into the V of his hips, making Seb cry out. He moved further south, licking and sucking gently. Soon he was staring right at Seb’s cock, his mouth watering. Licking a long line up Sebastian’s cock, he loved the muffled groan that came out of the other man. Taking his shaft in hand, Kurt licked around the head, gathering up the pre-come that was gathered there, before taking the tip of him into his mouth. He sucked at him like a lollipop before taking him all the way into his mouth and down his throat.

“Kurt, please,” Sebastian cried out.

“What, Bastian?” Kurt said before bobbing down onto him again, swirling his tongue around the hard length.

Sebastian yanked him off and pulled him up, slanting their mouths together. He moaned, tasting himself on Kurt’s magic tongue.

“Why’d you stop me?” Kurt gasped as Seb went to work on his neck and chest, flipping them over so Kurt was under him.

“Because I was about to come,” Sebastian answered with a growl. He seemed to lick one giant line down Kurt’s body, zig-zagging to the points of interest he wanted to visit. Flicking his tongue against Kurt’s nipples, he blew air across them, watching them pucker up.

Just like Kurt, Seb took Kurt’s cock into his mouth, sucking on it happily, a deep hum echoing in his chest. Kurt moaned, grabbing at his hair as the hum vibrated against his cock, threatening to make him come.

“Bastian, please. I want you inside me,” he cried out.

“God, yes,” Sebastian panted.

He left the bed and grabbed the unopened bottle of lube and condoms he had. He’d thought he’d be getting more action on this trip, but not only had he not had a chance, he hadn’t had the desire to. Kurt seemed to recognize this, as he tore the plastic off the bottle. Kurt grabbed out a condom and opened it so Sebastian could slip it out when he was ready.

Seb finally slicked up his fingers, leaning down to kiss Kurt deeply. Kurt moaned against his lips as he felt Seb’s finger at his tight entrance. He nodded against Seb’s mouth and he eased that finger into him, both of them crying out again.

“You are so fucking tight,” Seb moaned, enjoying the heat the closely surrounded his finger.

“S’been a long time,” Kurt muttered, loving the feel of his  finger. “More, please, Bastian.”

Seb pushed another finger in, stilled, then added a third at Kurt’s urging. He stilled until Kurt began moving, thrusting his hips down onto Seb’s finger, a site so fucking sexy, Seb wanted to come right then.

“You, please, Bas,” Kurt moaned and yelped at the loss when Seb pulled his fingers out.

Seb slipped the condom on quickly, lubing himself up, before lining up at Kurt’s entrance.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Kurt whispered, his hips moving, seeking.

Seb grabbed his hips and stilled him with one hand before pushing into Kurt slowly, both of them making so much noise at the contact, that they were grateful they had no neighbors.

After waiting for Kurt to start moving again, Sebastian began slowly thrusting in and out of him. Kurt’s head flung back and forth on the pillow, whimpers and cries escaping him. Sebastian had never experienced anything like this. Kurt was so vocal, so intense, so beautiful in his desire.  He picked up Kurt’s hips from the bed and nodded, satisfied, as the angle made him hit against Kurt’s prostate, drawing a high pitched scream from his throat.

“Bas, please, gonna come,” Kurt whimpered.

“Go ahead, babe, I wanna see you come,” Sebastian encouraged, gripping Kurt’s cock and giving a couple of powerful strokes timed to his own thrusting.

Kurt came undone, his body taking over as he screamed, coming all over Sebastian’s hand and his own chest and torso.

Seeing Kurt come pushed Seb over the edge and he pounded once more before coming inside Kurt, gritting out his name.

They panted against one another for a few minutes before Seb got up and threw away the condom and cleaned himself and Kurt with a warm cloth. Coming back to the bed, he saw Kurt hadn’t gotten dressed, so he didn’t either. He climbed in and spooned against his back, drawing the blankets up around them. A small sound escaped Kurt, breaking through the haze of pleasure Seb had going on. He looked down and was shocked to see tears leaking out of Kurt’s eyes.

“Kurt, babe, what’s the matter?” he asked, sitting up and turning Kurt to face him.

“Did I just cheat on him?” Kurt asked his tear-filled blue-green eyes looking up at him sadly.

“Do you feel like you did?” Seb asked, his heart clenching.

“No, I actually don’t. But is it cheating? It’s been over a year, I’ve never even looked at a guy until you. I wanted you so bad, I wanted this so bad,” he said, waving his hand over the bed. “I just don’t want to disappoint Blaine, no matter where he is,” Kurt said.

“Babe,” Sebastian said, taking Kurt into his arms, letting him snuggle against Seb’s throat and chest. “There is nothing wrong with taking care of your needs; like you said it’s been over a year,” Seb said, not liking how those words sounded.

Kurt looked up. “It wasn’t take care of my needs. I wanted you, I have for a while now,” Kurt said.

Seb couldn’t help the smile that broke out on his face. “Good. Me too.”

Kurt smiled then snuggled back in. “Tomorrow’s the big day,” he murmured.

“Indeed,” Seb replied.

“Bas, what happens after this? With us?” Kurt asked softly.

Sebastian closed his eyes at the pain that question provoked. “Well, you’ll either have a new best friend in the form of me. Or we try and figure out what more we might want from each other,” he finally answered.

“Really?” Kurt asked, hopeful.

“I’m here for you, Kurt,” he said, kissing Kurt’s hair.

They fell asleep like that and didn’t wake up until the sun was far into the sky. Sebastian woke to find blue eyes looking at him, along with a shy smile. Kurt was laying across Seb’s chest, held up by his crossed arms.

“What are you looking at?” Seb asked, with a smile.

“I had a really great time last night,” Kurt said. “Just in case you didn’t get the memo in the form of my screaming.

“That sounds familiar. I’d have to agree with that for myself,” Seb returned, happier than he cared to admit that Kurt had enjoyed what Seb had done to him.

. . . . . . .

They enjoyed a quiet, slow morning before packing up and heading out. They were near the meeting spot. Sebastian had the psychic on his blue-tooth so they could stay in touch. Kurt’s arms were warmed up with the swords, impressing Seb with his dexterity.

All at once, it started. The psychic was yelling for them to go, that Rachel Berry was alone and was weakened. They ran for the door and Kurt kicked it in, thanking the football team and Sue Sylvester for improving his kicking ability.

“The kitchen,” Seb reported, the psychic talking in his ear.

Kurt held his swords out as they looked around for the kitchen. Upon entering, they found a petite brunette, huddled against the corner. She was so tiny and unlikely to do harm, they hesitated.

“Don’t hesitate!” they both heard from the blue-tooth. “It’ll be a trap!”

“What are you doing here, what do you want?” came a small voice from the woman.

“What did you do to Blaine Anderson?” Kurt questioned.

“Blaine Anderson? The director? I haven’t seen him in a year or so,” she whined.

“Drop the act, bitch, we know who you are,” Sebastian said, moving closer to the woman.

“Who am I? I’m Rachel Berry,” she said. She blinked and when she opened her eyes they were a solid, pitch black. “And I’m going to be a star,” a disjointed growl announced from her throat. She swung her arm and Sebastian flew across the room, hitting his head on the wall. He was out cold.

Kurt backed toward him, holding the swords in front of him.

“Blaine Anderson, huh. You must be Kurt. You have ‘broken lover’ written all over you,” the woman hissed.

“And you have ‘I shop at K-Mart’ written all over you. Seriously? A powerful demon in a reindeer sweater and plaid skirt? Are you five?” Kurt bit back, unwilling to let her make him feel bad.

“Don’t you dare insult me!” her black eyes narrowed on him. “Wanna know what happened to Blaine? I killed him, but only after making him suffer. It was easier than I thought. All he had to do was see you living life without him, missing him, weeping over him like a baby, and he wasn’t able to take anymore and begged me to kill him.”

“You bitch!” Kurt shrieked. He flew after her, the sai swords held out.

“You can’t hurt me with your little pokey sticks,” she smirked at him.

“Wanna bet?” he asked. “Die bitch!” He held out the swords and when he got close, he swiftly pulled his arms close, the demon blades sliding through the flesh of her neck like butter. He saw the red sparks go through her and black mist come out of her.

All at once, a shadowy form approached him. Kurt got his bloody sword ready.

“Kurt?” the form asked.

Kurt recognized the voice. “Blaine, is that really you?”

“It’s me,” he said, becoming a little more clear.

Kurt felt tears stream down his face. “Are you.. are you?”

“Yes, I’m dead, sweetie. But at least now, I can move on. I can see the light waiting for me,” Blaine said, looking off to one side. Kurt didn’t see anything, so he figured it must be a spirit thing.

“Blaine?” Sebastian asked.

“Hey Seb,” Blaine said with a slight smile. “Thank you for helping Kurt.”

“No, no problem,” Seb said, somewhat in shock.

“Kurt, I want you to be happy. Sebastian has done a good job of that over the past months. I hope you two can make a go of it. You deserve it so much,” Blaine said, his ghostly hand trying to trace Kurt’s face. Kurt shivered and Blaine put his arm down.

“You aren’t angry?” Kurt had to ask.

Blaine looked surprised. “Heavens, no! Kurt you’ve worked so hard for so long to find me and I am so grateful. Now it’s time for you. Time to find something that will make you happy. Seems like Seb here might just do the job,” he said with a warm smile. “I’ll always love you, Kurt. But already that love is different, since you killed her. I love you as a person, as I seem to love everybody now. I don’t know what it is, a spiritual thing, or whatever. But it’s easier to let you go. Have a good life, Kurt, Sebastian. Maybe I’ll see you on the other side,” Blaine said, disappearing slowly.

Kurt and Sebastian walked out of the house, quiet. They told the psychic and the Winchester’s that it was a successful mission. The Winchester brothers offered them sort of an internship with them. They looked at each other and shook their heads. While they might be more aware of the worlds surrounding them, there was no way they wanted to do this forever.

. . .  . .

After they got back to New York, they did their best to return to normal life. Kurt found that his job was waiting for him. Sebastian, after getting Kurt’s okay, began writing a novel based on what happened to them.

One night, about a week after they got home, Kurt heard the doorbell. He’d cleared Blaine’s stuff out except a couple of pictures and various memorabilia. He’d just taped the last box of his clothes to go to charity when he went to answer the door.

“Bastian!” he called out happily.

“Hey,” Seb said quietly.

“Come on in,” Kurt said. When the door was closed, Kurt wrapped his arms around the taller man.

Surprised, Seb hugged him back. “How are you, Kurt?” he asked when they separated.

“I’m good, really. I’m getting back to the things I was doing before. I go back to work next week. So I have this last week to get various things done, including planning Blaine’s memorial,” he said. “How about you, Bas? How’s the novel coming along?”

“It’s moving slower than I thought it would. I can’t seem to stay motivated,” Seb said evasively.

“Bas, this is me. I know you pretty well by now. What’s wrong?” Kurt asked, taking his hand and bringing him to the couch.

“I, uh, I’ve missed you, Kurt,” he finally got out, his walls ready to come up if Kurt shut him down.

“I’ve missed you, too, Bastian,” Kurt said coming and snuggling up against him.

“What?” Sebastian asked, confused.

“I wanted to call, but figured you’d be as busy with me trying to readjust to life and all. I was going to call you tonight, actually, and see if you wanted to have dinner,” Kurt said easily.

Sebastian closed his eyes and laughed, his cheeks turning red.

“What?” Kurt asked, with a light chuckle.

“I thought you didn’t want anything more to do with me,” Seb confessed.

“Bastian! And here I thought you were the smart one,” Kurt said, laughing. “I just wanted to give us time to adjust then I was going to talk to you about us.”

“What about us?” Seb asked, not laughing anymore.

“Well, I figured we’d start off with dinner, then I figured we could have a replay of that night in the motel. Then from there, who knows. We’ll figure it out. The important thing is, I’m not letting you go,” Kurt said simply.

“Good,” Sebastian said and leaned down to kiss him, his heart at peace. He could tell Kurt later that he was in love with him. It could wait.

 

 


End file.
